The Rogue Hero
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Tsukune Aono is a hero. Not just any hero though... A hero who does what he wants, when he wants, and screw the consequences. He is a rogue. A vagabond. A animal. All of these are what describes Tsukune. Here is his adventure. Rated M for Possible Lemons, heavy language and Major violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the new story, The Rogue Hero. This story is really an OOC story featuring several of the characters. Mizore may be one of the only ones ive actually kept in character or close to character. Moka will be somewhat close to her regular character as well, though not exactly. She will have a slight difference.**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

**This story is inspired by, Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero and Rosario + Vampire. Enjoy. I own neither of these.**

* * *

Entering the dimension for the monster school, Yokai Academy, a man who wore a black wife-beater shirt, black cargo shorts which went down his knees and stopped about a quarter way to his feet. It was a long pair of shorts but it looked good. He also had on a nice leather jacket which was not zipped up so it showed muscle. The jacket was expensive looking and it had a symbol on the back of a metal robotic skull with red eyes. The front of the jacket was bare. This was all he had on besides a backpack which hung on one of his arms, carrying it with such cocky attitude. He owned the place. This man was over six feet tall, about six foot three, giving him a massive height. His body was built like a boxer or a fist fighter, making him extremely attractive. The muscles were there and very visible but it fit his frame very nicely and didn't look like something out of a horror movie. He had black hair which fit his frame nicely. It was very messy and it was like he didn't care.

This man wore a pair of black sunglasses on his face, A pair of Oakley Four's. He was tall, strong looking, attractive and walked with a cocky attitude. He owned the place.

Entering the school yard, this man walked past a large group of women and men who were standing around chatting about the mundane activities. It was almost summer time, meaning close to the middle of the school year. This man was a new comer so he got a lot of attention, especially for what he wore and how he walked.

"Who is that?" A girl asked.

"I believe that is a new student. Rumor has it, he got kicked out of the human high school he went to for fighting." Another girl said.

"What a loser. Fighting humans. Such a pathetic person who think he can consider himself a bad ass just by beating up those humans." The first girl remarked.

"You said it."

Of course the man heard all of this, but he just smirked and kept up his attitude walk. Entering the class room he choose, which was set up in a rowed kind of way with raised stands. It was like a college room. There were several rows and you could actually sit right under the ceiling and touch it if you were tall enough. There were three columns and four rows. The man entered the class room and took a seat at the top far right and sat right in the corner. He placed his feet on his desk, put two hands behind his head and leaned back. This was his seat.

The warning bell for school rang over the intercom, signaling that class was about to start. The students began to enter their classrooms noisily and take their seats. The classroom itself began to fill up quite quickly and the teacher also entered within the mob of students. The teacher was a very cute woman who looked very nice. She had cat like ears and she looked energetic like a cat. Taking a seat in the top middle column and closest to the man was a shy looking girl. She had blue eyes though most of it was purple. She had shoulder length light purple hair and a very gentle look about her. She wore a light brown checkered skirt, a white long sleeved shirt with dark blue sleeves. She had long dark and light purple striped stockings, white tennis shoes and a belt was around her right leg. She was really cute.

The girl sat down then glanced over to the man. He had his eyes closed and a smile on his face. The girl opened her mouth to say something, but it was too late. A man entered the class room and looked up at the man.

"Hey Dead guy! I hope you have a grave picked out for swiping my seat." The man who had an earring said. Pushing a scrawny guy out of the way with a "Move it loser." He began to walk up the stairs. "You got till I get up there or you are going to get an ass kicking." The teacher was frightened herself so she was afraid to step in. "HEY! Im talking to you bitch! It looks like someone needs a lesson in rule book!" The guy reached for the mans shirt, but was interrupted by being sent down the stairs and out the door with a bang, breaking down the doors. The man who was sitting got up and followed, his hands in his pocket.

"That guy just punched Saizou!"

"That new student is crazy!"

"He is so dead!"

Saizou coughed from the dust of crashing into the wall after being sent through a steel door.

Walking out of the room now, the man walked up to Saizou and gripped his head in his hands. Saizou began to squirm as his head was held.

"Damn dude! Let go! It is like steel is pressing on my head!"

The man had one hand in his jacket pocket, while the other was pressing down on Saizous head. The class gathered near the large doors, looking out at the two.

"Heh... In another life, dude, I think we would have had some fun. You see, I have a thing for bullying people too. Especially ones who get off on acting like the man. You know, those chest thumpers who think they are all that. You know the ones who think we are lucky to breathe the same air?"

He tightened the grip on Saizous head who began to grab at his wrist and tried to get him off, but the man never even budged.

"So, do I have the rules down or was there something more you wanted to add before I cave in this empty head."

"T-thats enough sir!" The teacher said a bit quietly, though it was also a bit loud. The man released his head and turned his attention to a trio of people walking down the hall. It was two women and one man. They all had on the same uniform.

"You need to come with us."

The man took one last look back at Saizou, smirked then followed the trio.

"In here. Our leader would like a talk with you when she arrives. Take a seat."

They left and the door shut quietly. Looking around the room, he saw a nice seat at the front of the classroom. The seat was one of those comfy office chairs which rolled around. He took a seat and placed his feet upon the expensive looking desk.

He then waited for the arrival of who was wanting him...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meh. Here is the second chapter.**

**I own nothing.**

**Meh.**

* * *

The man waited and waited, and five minutes had passed when the steel door whooshed open. Entering were three girls. The girl who made the biggest impression was the one in front. She had the biggest breasts of the three, she had the prettiest face which was gorgeous, and she had the best looking hair which looked well kept. All in all, this girl was a bomb shell. She had long silver hair, blood red eyes with cat like pupils and she had the fangs. This girl was a vampire. She wore a red buttoned up shirt, a red and black checkered skirt and black tennis shoes. She had no make up on and no earrings or tattoos.

The other two were pretty insignificant, but the man identified their monster forms though by their smell. One was a Jurogumo and the other was a Jiang Shi or a type of Zombie.

The vampire girl was looking down at a piece of paper on a clipboard. "Hmm, I do not know your name but I trust you did not wait long?" The girl then gasped.

"Nah, there are definitely worst ways to pass the time."

"I beg your pardon! Remove yourself from that chair now. It is not for the likes of someone like you."

"Why? It's a chair right? I was told to pick a seat. I choose a chair. A piece of furniture meant to be sat upon. So whats the big deal?"

"Valid point" Said the Jurogumo.

The vampire just glared at her and looked back at the man.

"What is your name."

"I will tell you mine if you tell me yours pretty lady."

The girl glared at him with her cold red eyes, already not liking the guy. "Moka Akashiya."

"Ah, such a pretty name for a pretty lady. I am Tsukune Aono."

"Whatever. Do you know why you are here?"

"I guess for a medal?"

"Wrong you insignificant fool. You are here because you dare disrupt the order of this school."

"Excuse me? Disrupt what order? All I did was put the bully in his place. If anything, you should be thanking me instead of looking at me like im the bad guy."

"Regardless of who it was, we do not go and destroy school property while picking a fight. You are a clear violation of the school rules. Fights happen all the time but what you did is still inappropriate."

Tsukune rolled his eyes but then smirked.

"What is so amusing?"

"Oh nothing." Tsukune sped out of his chair in a blink of an eye. Before anyone could even see where he went, he was back in his seat. No one actually registered he even moved. "So what now, miss Moka?"

"You can go now. This is your final warning. Your life here at Yokai Academy will be greatly harmed if you keep up with this. We at the student council and the Public Safety Committee will make your life here hell if you keep up with your misbehavior. We do not take kindly to those who disrupt school life, especially those who thumb their noses at authority. Do I make myself clear?"

"Whatever." Tsukune said with a devious smirk.

Tsukune left the room with a wave, heading down the hallway. He stopped as a little girl stood against the wall.

"Hello." The little girl asked. She had on a witch outfit and it looked kind of cute.

"Oh hey there. Are you lost little girl?"

"Don't look down on us short people!"

"Woah there, I am not looking down on you. So what can I do you for?"

"I am here to escort you to your next class. The Committee ordered me too."

"Ah I see. Well let us go I suppose."

Walking down the empty hallway, Tsukune and the girl began to talk. Well the girl began to talk. He asked her who she was and she told him all about her. She is a witch who is also the freshman representative. She is 13 to his 16, which means she skipped quite a few grades. She was also friends with the vampire lady, Moka. He told her his name and that was it.

"So must be nice to skip those grades?"

"Eh, its ok. I tend to get picked on for being young and a witch."

"Ah I know what you mean. Being different sucks but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You shouldn't try and mess with the committee. Those three you just saw were in the top four of the most powerful people in the school, minus the headmaster of course. Only the headmaster and the leader, Kuyo, are more powerful. Those three make you look like a amateur."

"Oh darn. So much for lighting a fire under their feet."

"You must be insane."

They walked down the stairs now, heading into the main hallway which was the main point of the school. It led outside, to the lunch room, to the main hallways and all the stairs were there.

"So what kind of fire were you trying to light?"

"Little girl. Watch and Learn."

Stopping now at the bottom of the stairs, Tsukune smirked and looked up. Yukari also looked up with him, watching as a girl dropped down from the fourth floor, holding down her skirt. The school had four floors, though the fourth floor was for Student Council, Teachers and the Committee. Landing on the ground, it was Moka.

"TSUKUNE AONO! IM GOING TO FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS!" Moka yelled. "GIVE THEM BACK!"

"What do you mean? Oh these?" Tsukune lifted up a pair of satin red panties with a black trim. He lifted them up with a big grin. Yukari looked at him with wide eyes. The other students began to watch now, hearing the commotion.

"You bastard! You just brought the wrath of the Public Safety Committee! I am going to make you wish you were never born! You will be an example of what happens to those who mess with their peers!" Moka yelled as she ran at Tsukune. She jumped into the air and prepared a angled kick to his face. She went right at him.

She landed on her feet and was smiling as she looked away. "You dumbass. Next time you should learn whom to pick a fight with."

Moka got up and turned around, seeing Tsukune standing in place, uninjured and having his back to her. "Huh?"

Tsukune lifted up a satin red bra.

Mokas eyes went wide as her buttoned up shirt fell apart. Her large breasts came into view for everyone, and she immediately went to her knees, with a yelp.

"Mark my words you delinquent! I will not stand for this... this insolence! Your days at Yokai are numbered you bastard!" Moka got up and ran towards the girls locker room, covering her breasts with one arm and the other arm was holding down her skirt.

Tsukune just had on a big goofy grin while Yukari was just staring wide eyed.

"So you mean like a bonfire."

"It isn't very fun rubbing two sticks together is it?"

"You really are insane."

With a chuckle, Tsukune and Yukari made their way towards the lunch room. Class for Tsukune was after lunch since this was a free period of his. So Yukari was going to have lunch with him then escort him to class.

* * *

On the fourth floor, a man with long blonde hair was watching the commotion. He saw the entire thing. Tsukune messing with Moka by taking her panties and bra, and Moka wanting to kill him. It was very entertaining. What was most entertaining was Tsukune. He just slightly moved out of the way to make her miss, while using some amazing speed that not even he saw, taking her bra.

_'Hmm. Perhaps you could give me a challenge. I havent had a good fight in well... ever. Only Moka gives me a challenge and even then I defeat her quite easily. Tsukune Aono... What are you?' _

The man chuckled to himself and went back to his work.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

It was the next day and it was getting closer to the summer. It was actually in a month when summer would strike, but it was exactly twenty days. Tsukune was quite excited for summer as he planned on going to the beach. Babes, water, sand. It was perfect. He loved to swim but what he absolutely loved was building a giant sand castle, digging moats and making sure the tide didn't destroy it. He was really good at it. Then again, one of his monster traits helped greatly. So he was excited for summer as anyone is really.

Heading down the path, Tsukune had his right hand in his jacket pocket and the left hand was hanging onto his school bag. If anyone pays any attention to detail, Tsukune is always seen with his right hand in his pocket while the left hand does all the work. It was unknown right now why Tsukune does this, but it was probably important. Heading down the path to school, Tsukune stopped as he heard a cry of need. Well more of a cry of pain. He headed towards the direction of the sound and he stopped when he saw it. Yukari was being bullied.

Ten lizardmen stood surrounding the poor witch, only for one to punch her in the face then pick her up and toss her around like hot potato.

"Loser witch. No one likes you witches. You guy's arent even monsters or humans. You do not belong here little girl."

Heading up behind one of the lizardmen, Tsukune tapped on his shoulder. The guy turned.

"What do y-" The guy was interrupted as Tsukunes left fist collided with his jaw. He was sent flying into another lizardmen. The lizardmen put Yukari on the ground and began to attack Tsukune.

"Tsukune! What are you doing?! You are going to get your ass kicked worse than what I would have gotten!"

Tsukune leapt over the heads of the lizardmen then charged it, wailing his left fist into the faces of Lizardmen left and right. He took down five in four seconds. He would have taken them down sooner but he had to dodge. He ducked under a wild haymaker from behind and slammed his elbow into the gut of the monster, only to follow up with a quick 180 uppercut. He then, without looking, slammed his fist back into the monster behind him, forcing that one to the ground. Eight down and two to go.

"What is with this guy! He is unbeatable!" One of the two remaining lizardmen said.

"Lets get out of here! RUUUUN!" The other one said.

They both began to turn tail and run but Tsukune was fast. He got in front of them both and sent a quick fist into the gut of the one on his right, then tripped the one on the left. He proceeded to go up to the left one and slammed his fist down into the guys gut, forcing all the air out. All ten were defeated. Tsukune walked over to Yukari and helped her up from the ground, smiling down at her.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, but you... why did you do that?! You could have died."

"You really lack faith in my powers. It would be actually impossible for those low level monsters to even kill me, even if I was sleeping. Trust me. So you ready to go?"

"You are really crazy you know that?"

"I am not crazy. My mother had me tested." He said with a smirk but then he looked ahead as his eyes went from happy to sad. His smirk went away to a slight frown, which he was trying to hide.

"What is it?"

"Oh its nothing... nothing at all..." Tsukune replied back. He didn't wanna talk about it so Yukari didn't push it.

* * *

Entering the school now, albeit later then he wanted to as he liked to arrive early, he arrived just as all the students were entering the classrooms. He walked with Yukari into the classroom where she was the class representative, only to walk right up being Saizou who was busy picking on a little boy once again.

"Where is my lunch money penis breath?"

The little boy quickly forked over ten dollars and placed it into Saizous hand.

"Wow, you were going to eat like a king today huh? Well not anymore loser. Only the strong should get to eat like royalty."

Tsukune smiled and winked at Yukari, only to tap the left shoulder of Saizou. Saizou turned around with his normal hateful attitude.

"What do you want bit- Oh man! I didn't know it was you! I swear!"

"Where is my lunch money, dork?"

Saizou quickly handed over the ten dollars and ran up to his seat, only for Tsukune to shoot him a look. Saizou quickly moved elsewhere, sitting in the front left corner near the door. Tsukune chuckled and walked over to the little boy.

"I dont have anymore money im sorry."

Tsukune shook his head and placed the ten dollars into the little boys hand. "Here you go. You need to eat my friend."

The little boy looked up at Tsukune with wide eyes, nodding furiously and thanking him quietly. He ran back to his seat and sat down. Yukari looked at Tsukune with a smile, seeing there was more to the eye to the man. Tsukune took a seat in the top right corner, sitting next to Yukari who sat in the far corner. Tsukune sat closest to the aisle, which also meant closer to the pretty shy girl who sat in the desk next to his across the stairs.

The girl looked at him with wonder and amazement, seeing him as a shining knight. She fiddled with the lollipop in her mouth, thinking about him.

_'He... is wonderful... strong... and protective of the weak... and what a cute guy.'_ Was all she thought to herself as the teacher finally came in. She walked in saying 'meow meow meow' as normal.

Tsukune placed his head on his arms and began to fall asleep, not really caring much for this. He was already ahead academically as this school was a bit slower compared to his other school, so he took his nap.

* * *

Back in PSC headquarters, the blonde haired man was sitting at the desk with another member, looking at a video.

"Kuyo. Should we be worried? Moka and her squad can personally see to it that he won't be a problem."

"Well, I won't say no to them doing what they want to against him, but they cannot expel him like I can... and I am not interested in expelling this man... he may be up for being a rival to my power... and I do enjoy rivals."

"As you wish Kuyo." The man said before leaving.

Kuyo rewinded the video and watched again, watching Tsukune beat up on the lizardmen, with just one hand.

"Tsukune Aono... what are you..."

* * *

**Read. Review. Go away!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Tsukune was sitting within the disciplines room again, taking a seat at the "Private desk." He liked this seat for two reasons. It was comfy for one but it also pissed HER off. That is what he enjoyed. Seeing her all hot and bothered. He placed his feet up upon the desk, placed his hands behind his head and leaned back on the chair, waiting for his stern talking to.

Entering the room, Moka growled loudly.

"YOU AGAIN?!"

"Sup beautiful. Miss me?"

"As if you condescending asshole!"

"Aww, how sweet of you. So why am I here cupcake?"

With a snarl, she looked down at her clipboard. "You seem to fall asleep during class and fail to do the classwork."

"So? Its not my fault you guys here at Yokai are so slow in your education."

"That is not the point! It doesn't give you any right to not do the work!"

"I am not going to do the work i've already done. I am not going to sit here and be held back from my potiential. So if you get a real reason for me to do the work, I shall be going." Tsukune said, getting up from the chair. He walked passed Moka and waved good bye to her.

With the door shutting behind him she let out a roar. "I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! GAAH!"

Tsukune smiled devilishly and made his way to the lunch room, hungry for food. He walked passed the shy little girl from his home room and gave her a wave. Her legs shook. Tsukune kept on walking and then met up with Yukari who began to walk down the stairs with him from the third floor.

"Had a meeting with Moka again?"

"Heh. You can tell?"

"You are beaming with happiness. Its kind of hard to miss."

"Oh, well its not over yet." He winked, ran up to the mannequin that was placed outside the art room and placed a bra and panties on it, dressing it up.

"You are seriously asking for a death wish."

"That is half the fun."

"TSKUNE AONO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I WILL KILL YOU!" Moka screamed at him as she came down from the fourth floor. She ran at him and swung her foot hard from the side. Tsukune easily swung his left elbow up, blocked the attack, then pushed his left palm out, sending out a powerful shockwave. The shockwave blew away her clothing, leaving her naked.

"AAH!" Moka said, falling to the ground. "You... You animal!"

"That was not my fault. You attacked me and my attacks are just that good." Tsukune said with a shrug, but he quickly took off his jacket and tossed it onto her, covering her in his fine leather jacket.

"W-what. How dare you. You think you can strip me then cover me with your clothing?!"

"Either use it to cover yourself or take it off. I really dont care. Im hungry now so laters. You are welcome to join me of course." Tsukune said, walking away with a wave.

Yukari took her lunch and sat down at a small table in the corner with Tsukune.

"You stripped her naked and gave her your jacket? Why?"

"Well, it wasn't intentional to strip her nude. It was honestly an accident so I remedied it by giving her my giant jacket so she could hide herself."

"Interesting." Yukari commented, eating her delicious lunch now, but she paused as another figure appeared at the table.

In a soft gentle voice, "Excuse me... may I... sit here?"

"Take a seat. We have room." Tsukune said with a smile. "So what is your name?"

"Mizore... Mizore Shirayuki." She said quietly. She had a plate of ice with veggies on it.

"Such a beautiful name for a snow woman. Delicate as the ice you are eating." Tsukune said smoothly. A natrual ladies man, Yukari noticed.

Mizore just blushed and looked away. "You're... too kind."

"Heh." Was all he said as he resumed eating his lunch. He was hungry, so he got two plates. He finished both plates in a mere 2 minutes, as he wolfed down his food. "Ah. Lunch room food. Its tasty here for sure, but god damn its probably not very good for you."

Taking a quick look at his watch, Tsukunes eyes went wide. "I uh... really have to go. I'm sorry!" Tsukune quickly ran out of the lunch room, dodging the students. He ran past Moka who was on her way to the laundry room. He didn't even stop for her. He was in a hurry.

Tsukune made his way up the stairs and into the homeroom. He quickly entered the room and looked in the desk, but he found nothing.

"Damnit.. Where is it?"

Tsukune fell to one knee with a clang, and he sighed heavily.

"Damn. I should have been more attentive to the time... Shit."

Tsukune slowly got up to his feet and began to slowly make his way out of the classroom, and made his way back downstairs to the front door. Moka was coming up the stairs herself and then she saw Tsukune, sort of... limping.

Moka raised a brow, curious about what was going on. She noticed that Tsukunes face was pale and he looked really cold and was rapidly losing body heat.

"Tsukune? What is the matter?"

Tsukune shook his head, not speaking. He kept on going and made his way outside, but fell down against a tree. He was shivering even though the sun outside was bright and hot. It was eighty degrees outside with a slight breeze, yet Tsukune was turning silver instead of his usual tan, and his body was getting solid like ice.

* * *

Mizore, Moka and Yukari all made their way outside after Moka fetched Yukari.

"Tsukune!" Yukari yelled. "What is going on Tsukune! Please answer me!" Tsukune just laid there, his sunglasses hiding his eyes, and his body slowly getting more and more rigid. He took the pen from Yukaris shirt pocket and began to carve into the dirt what he wanted. "Right away! Stay here!"

Tsukunes hand collapsed onto the ground and his body stopped shivering, his body solidifying.

"What... what is going on with him. This is a strange sickness that I have never even seen..." Moka questioned. While she hated the teen for his perverted antics, he did treat others with kindness and kept them safe from bullies. She watched the video earlier with what he did with the lizardmen and protecting Yukari. She still wanted to kick his ass.

Mizore just knelt by him and began to touch his body. She gasped quietly. "its like stone." She quietly commented on.

Yukari finally came back three minutes later, carrying a large briefcase. She quickly entered the code and opened it. They all looked inside and saw something strange. A large needle was in there with a large container on top. There were several vials in there with the same liquid. She quickly entered the needle into the liquid and began to draw it in, drawing the correct amount. She then began to try and insert the needle into his arm, but the needle would not do it.

"What do we do?!" Yukari panicked. She began to wonder where she needed to put the needle, so she began to feel all over his body. She wanted to find a soft spot for the needle, but his legs, arms, stomach, chest. Nothing worked.

Mizore gently pulled off Tsukunes glasses and they all gasped at what they saw. The entire eye was turning into a metallic silver. The pupil was disappearing completely!

"What... the... fuck... is... he?" Moka said with wide eyes. She has never seen something like this nor heard of it. This was all so strange to her, seeing a monster with something like this.

Yukari quickly pulled down Tsukunes pants which made Moka jump back.

"What are you doing?"

"Well he is a man. I am sure that he has some sort of control over this condition. If my hunch is right he will have a softer spot on his body, just because of mens minds."

"You have got to be kidding..."

"Unfortunately im not... and its going to suck for him, but I wont remove the last barrier."

Yukari quickly pushed the needle directly into his skin, which made all three of them suck in air like it hurt. Yukari quickly pressed down on the plunger, emptying the contents into Tsukune, hoping Tsukune would be fine.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing.**

**Go away.**

* * *

Tsukune was injected with the dark silver contents of the vial. He began to unsolidify but his body began to shake violently, like he was having a massive seizure.

"What do we do now?" Yukari said. She was in a panic now. However, a figure in a white robe swooped in and picked up Tsukune into his arms. He said nothing and quickly walked with Tsukune in his arms into the school. Everyone began to follow him, hoping to get some answers.

Entering the medical facility within the room, Tsukune was placed onto a bed. He stopped shaking finally, but something was going on with his body. The skin looked like it had bubbles trapped underneath, and they were popping and reforming elsewhere. It was like a liquid was underneath his skin.

"Headmaster. Do you know anything about this?"

"I do. I know everything about Tsukune Aono."

"Care to share?"

"Hmm. I suppose. It should do not harm." The headmaster replied. "Tsukune Aono is not just a monster. He is a hybrid." The HM stopped.

"He is not like any hybrid I've ever known. This is completely new."

"It is hard to explain what he is exactly... but I suppose an abomination to the hybrid is more like it, but I mean that in a good way. He is so different from the other hybrids. Anyways, I think if I explain why he got this way it might give you a clue."

"He was born a hybrid like they all are. What else is new?" Moka said, leaning against the wall as Yukari and Mizore listened but watched over Tsukune.

"Stop interrupting me and maybe I could tell you."

"..."

"Tsukune's mother was raped by a werewolf 18 years ago and this werewolf was, at the time, the King of the werewolves. He was the most powerful of them all. His father and mother both agreed to keep the child, not a fan of abortion or adoption. They were going to raise it..."

Once they heard about the mother being raped, the three girls eyes went a bit wider.

"However, she was around 2 weeks pregnant when they were attacked. A unknown vampire entered their house at night and began to feast upon his mother. His father watched as since he tied down. The vampire then proceeded to rape her in front of him, depositing his own seed into the woman. After this, he slaughtered the father, then left the mother alone, making her suffer."

Moka looked at Tsukune with slight pity, but it still didn't excuse his antics. She then looked back at the headmaster who continued to talk.

"She was admitting to a hospital that same night, entering a coma from a poison that the vampires fangs had on him. The doctors made sure the baby was kept alive and healthy, so she could still give birth. She was released a month before Tsukunes birth, so she was at home. However she still had a nurse to come into the house to make sure she was ok. The night she got home, she found some... interesting chemicals within her house. She found silver nitrate, pure titanium metal powder, bleach, and a ton of lemon juice. She mixed all of them together, forming a very chalky, but lemony suicidal drink. She committed suicide that night, but not before the nurse came in and rescued Tsukune from death himself. Tsukune is a premature birth."

Moka, Mizore and Yukari all looked at the headmaster, shocked.

"Yes... That is Tsukunes past. Tsukune does not have parents or a family. He was orphaned until he came here. He was picked on all the time because his eyes were different. His sclera were a nice shade of silver, not white. His Iris was pure black like the night sky and his pupils were silver like the sclera. So he looked different."

"I think they are beautiful." Mizore said quietly.

"So, Tsukune Aono has the powers of a vampire, the old king of the werewolves, making him very fast, though he only can have the super speed in a short sprint. He normally has a vampiric speed. That is not all. Due to the metal that was ingested by his mother, he has become something entirely different from a vampire-werewolf hybrid. Tsukune Aono is Liquid Metal. His entire body is made up of metal, including his heart, lungs and blood."

"Wow... that is quite an interesting combinations, but I can tell there is more."

"Yes. Tsukune Aono is dying. The metal blood in his body is extremely toxic and its poisoning him. Its threatening to solidify his body, ending his life. He needs to take the medicine which you guys gave him once a week, every week... but its not a solution. Tsukune only has a week to live without medicine, but with the medicine every week, he can live for about ten more years. Once the ten years are up, we suspect the medicine to stop working. The medicine he takes is a special liquid metal formula, designed by me."

"Wait... you gave Tsukune his medicine since he was born?"

"No. His power's didn't emerge until he was around 13."

"I see. So Tsukune is acting the way he wants because he knows he has a limited time in this world?"

"Yes. Tsukune knows everything about his past, his condition and what will happen to him. He knows this and hes accepted death. He is the way he is because he wants to live his life."

"I have not accepted death. I will fight it until the day I die." Tsukune said weakly, his eyes slowly opening. "Ugh, I feel like hell. I feel like someone took a knife and stabbed my balls."

Yukari looked away, not wanting to say anything. The headmaster just smiled.

"Feeling better?"

"Quite old man, though I am a bit hungry."

The headmaster left the room, not saying another word.

Tsukune sat up and looked around the room. He then spotted Moka by the door.

"Oh hey there beautiful. I knew you would come to see me. I knew you liked me."

Tsukune was hit by a glass vase, which shattered against his head as Moka left the room with a huff.

"Oh hoo hoo. There's a little fight in her. I like that." Tsukune said with a smile, getting up from the bed. "Alright, I don't know about you two, but I can go for a nice big juicy steak or some nice ribs. So, I am going to go and get me some meat. Laters." Tsukune said, waving good bye to the girls. They looked at each other and followed him out, wanting to make sure he is ok.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Standing at the edge of the ocean, Tsukune raised his hand and began to chant some words. Opening up a small portal within the dimension, Tsukune opened up a pathway to the human world.

"Tsukune! We can't leave!"

"Why not? School is over, let us get something good to eat. Steak."

"But we are going to get in trouble!"

"Then blame me for it. Tell them I kidnapped you and forced you to come."

Yukari grumbled and stepped into the portal, then Mizore followed. Before Tsukune went into the portal, he felt a presence. He looked behind him and spotted Moka.

"You coming along buttercup?"

"I have to keep an eye on you if you are going to take a trip into the human world."

"If you say so. Come along."

Moka stepped into the portal and Tsukune followed. Once Tsukune entered it, the portal closed from behind.

Now entering the human world, the portal that went into the human world was in an abandoned warehouse, giving them the place to enter safely without detection. Leaving the warehouse, Tsukune took his group to a steak house in the nearby town. They all entered with him and the hostess recognized him.

"Oh hey Tsukune. Your special table is ready."

"Oh thank you Mayu."

"No problem."

Mayu led Tsukune and his group to a table in the back corner. It was the farthest table away from the door, but it was a circular table, it had a perfect view of the outside and it gave the best view of the nearby television which was playing some cartoons.

Leaning over the table after Tsukune and them got in, Mayu gave Tsukune a great view of her massive breasts and her cleavage as she placed the menus over. All the other girls watched her obvious flirting with Tsukune and watched him obliviously ignorant to it.

"So what can I get you guys to drink?"

"Water."

"Water."

"Water."

"Water"

"All right. Four waters coming right up."

Tsukune looked into his menu and began browsing the menu for about thirty seconds before closing it. He then turned his attention to the outside world. Everyone else was staring at the menu, trying to choose an order. A shadow over their table made the three ladies pause looking at their menus, and then Yukari and Moka dropped their menus with wide eyes and open mouths. Only Mizore didn't react as such. She really didn't give a shit.

"Evening Moka." Said the figure.

"H-headmaster! It isnt what you look like! Tsukune... he..." Moka flustered, unable to form an excuse for her actions.

"HA HA HA. Calm down. I am not here to get you guys in trouble."

Tsukune turned his attention to the headmaster.

"Ah hello old man. Ready to enjoy our meal?" Tsukune said as he got up to let the headmaster into the booth. The headmaster sat between Yukari and Tsukune.

"Of course. Going with the usual?"

"Nah. I decided for ribs this time."

"Ah good choice. I would go with that, but I have this white on."

"Yea not a smart choice. Go with the steak. It is really juicy."

"I think I will."

Moka and Yukari were both confused at what was going on. It was a rule to not go to the human realm, yet Tsukune and the Headmaster were both here and it seemed they came often.

"Confused are we ladies?"

They both nodded.

"Well, there are perks sometimes to being friends with people in power." The headmaster said, only to stop there and no longer explain.

Tsukune smirked. "We go out to eat every week. At least two times a month we go to this steakhouse. It just so happens I brought you girls along."

"So we aren't in trouble?"

The headmaster smiled at Moka. "You normally would be punished for breaking this rule, but you are with Tsukune so I will just not care."

Moka nodded and then they all went back to their menus.

About five minutes later, Mayu came back and smiled at everyone.

"Everyone ready for their orders?"

They all said yes, and then they went with Moka and went clockwise from there.

It was Tsukunes turn and Mayu dropped her pen.

"Oh this is my fault. Let me get it."

Mayu went to her knees and under the table, grabbing the Pen that went in between Tsukunes feet. She picked up the pencil and began to get up. While she was getting up, she rubbed her hand up Tsukunes thigh, then stood up.

Tsukune was not even paying attention to her flirting. He was just smiling up at Mayu.

"I would like two orders of food for myself actually. One is the ribs. Hot barbecue sauce, garlic mashed potatoes and corn. No gravy. The other order is the usual I get."

"Alrighty then, ill go put in the order and refill your drinks." Mayu said, leaving.

Everyone looked at Tsukune, still curious about how he could not see she was obviously coming onto him.

"So whats with the two meals?" Yukari asked.

"Im hungry."

Yukari looked at him curiously, not believing him but she did not pester. She went to reading a book she brought along. Mizore was laying her head on the table, relaxing. Moka was reading a fighting magazine. The headmaster and Tsukune were having arm wrestling matches. It was about even.

About an hour passed since the food came, and Tsukune went up to pay. The girls went to the bathroom to wash up. After paying, Tsukune walked outside and began to walk down the street. Unknown to him, The girls were watching him from afar, curious to what he was doing. The headmaster already left to the monster realm in the bathroom, disappearing instantly without a portal. However, Tsukune was going some strange direction, not heading back to the warehouse. When Tsukune stopped, they all saw him bend down next to a homeless man and offer him the steak meal. The homeless man took Tsukune in a massive bear hug, thanking him.

All three girls were wide eyed and surprised at Tsukune. He ordered the meal for the homeless man out in the street. They were all surprised at the major act of kindness, but then they all ducked behind the door when Tsukune began to walk away back to the restaurant.

Now heading to the warehouse, the girls followed Tsukune, looking at the back of his head with some sort of amazement. Yukari and Mizore were both proud of him, smiling at how good of a person he was, but Moka was the one who was having issues with this.

_'Damnit. I am not falling for that perverted animal. I am not. There is no way. Sure he is kind... and gentle... giving... but he is a pervert! He is a complete animal who does what he wants, when he wants. He ignores any sort of consequence, and he does it with a smile on his face! He is a delinquent! Damnit! I am not falling for him!' _Moka thought to herself.

They all entered the monster realm again, appearing within the housing. Waving good bye, Tsukune went up to his room, ready to chill out for the night and then sleep. He was stuffed and getting sleepy.

The other girls went to their own rooms, ready to sleep themselves.


End file.
